A Darker Shade of Justice
by Galahad
Summary: Batman meets the Justice League
1. Chapter 1

My interpretation on the first meeting between the Original Justice League (Hal Green Lantern Jordan, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, Barry Flash Allen, Oliver Green Arrow Queen, and Dinah Black Canary Lance, Guess starring Superman) and Batman. I thought it was appropriate to remember the early days before Infinite Crisis Screws it up. I own nothing, I am just borrowing the characters.

Barry Allen grimaced as he slammed on the brakes slowing from Mach I to a stop. He felt a little uncomfortable as he always tended to do when he was on a Justice League case. Sure the League had proven itself after the Appellaxian invasion a few months back, but the Flash never felt too comfortable outside of Keystone. The Midwestern boy inside him never liked going too far from home. It was kind of funny. As the fastest man alive, Barry could pretty much go anywhere he pleased; but he generally never wanted to leave the fifteen mile radius from where he grew up.

But Barry was also a cop, and when duty called, duty called.

So here he was, leader of the greatest team of superheroes today (a title that still sent a shiver up the Scarlet Speedster's spine) fighting in a city that was as different from Keystone as you could get. Gotham City. Dark during the day, deadly during the night.

The fight had not started here. It had started 15 miles outside of town. A collection of supervillians, including the Flash's own rogue Captain Cold had banded together to do only God Know's what. Villians were banding together a lot more now that they had seen the Justice League in action.

For whatever reason, the Injustice League, or the Rogues, or whatever they called themselves, were ambushing a military convoy running high grade plutonium to Wayne Enterprises. The concentration of power necessitated the Justice League, but not at full force, i.e. Superman didn't need to come out. As a result the original League, plus Green Arrow had arrived on the scene and the battle started.

Forty-five minutes later, the battle had spilled into Gotham proper, and was just finishing up for all extensive purposes, or what Oliver referred to as "clean up." Cold, Saphire, and all of the assorted villains were bound up and being handed over to a cop named Gordon. Night was falling on Gotham and the shadows were growing impossibly long, and impossibly deep. Barry wanted out as soon as possible.

"Well, we appreciate your help," said Gordon. "I doubt the GCPD would have been able to handle this."

"You got that right," a boastful Arrow crowed as he inched closer to the Blonde Bombshell known as Canary. "Don't you worry there Commish. You don't have to worry any longer. Hell, we might just stick around for the night, clean up the town a little bit. Who needs an urban legend when you got the league?"

Barry was a cop and a scientist, trained to observe. Gordon seemed to bristle and harden, and Barry could understand why. Gotham had the highest crime rate in the US, although it was starting to improve thanks to the hard work of a cleaner police force. And a rumor of a vigilante, a Batman, who supposedly terrified the underworld. He was an urban legend, and none of the League had seen him up close. Save for J'onn who had researched the Caped Crusader in his early years on Earth. But the Manhunter had never mentioned what he had learned about the vigilante, keeping everything he had learned secret as he had promised.

Gordon stared daggers at the Emerald Archer. "You may be the best at what you do, but you will soon find that Gotham is not an ordinary town. It is a little harsher than what you may expect. Dark is coming. Thank you for your help, but I would head home now. We can take it from here." With that the Commisioner spun on his heel and left, smoke from his pipe billowing out from behind him.

"You have such a way with people GA," Hal Jordan smirked. "Your Christmas Card list must be huge. But he does have a point Flash. We could do some real good here tonight. You know the stats. My night's free. Want to stick around?"

Barry mulled over the options. He wanted to get back. Iris wanted Barry to meet her nephew, Wally. But then again, it was Gotham, and it could really use something like the Justice League if only for a night. And they were authorized, by the government now anyway, to do these types of things……..

"Alright. There is a building in the center of town, Wayne Tower. I studied a map before we came in and we should be able to see everything from there."

A few minutes later, the League gathered on the tower and surveyed the area. The city didn't look any better from up high. Dinah moved a little closer to Green Arrow and immediately hated herself for it. Although publicly she stated she wanted more women on the team, she privately very much liked the fact that she was the only woman on the most famous group since the Beatles. But part of that was running with the boys and being able to hold her own.

Oliver grinned to himself as Canary moved closer. Everything was going according to plan. Damn it was great to be a Justice Leaguer. Glad he thought of funding it.

Meanwhile Hal stared out into the city thinking that never before had his oath had never seemed so dead on. Especially the "darkest night part." Maybe no evil will escape his sight, but in this burg, Hal thought, he might want it too.

J'onn was scouring the map of Gotham with Barry, and was considering how much he did not want to be there. He knew what lived in the shadows there and he did not want any of his teammates to meet them. Especially not Ollie. The criminals are bad………the alternative. For a telepath, the alternative was almost worse.

Barry was talking and then looked up to see J'onn pale slight. "J'onn………whats the matter. You okay?"

The League tensed up and gathered around their green tinted friend. Then out of the shadows, a voice like broken glass ground out, seemingly from everywhere, "WHY ARE YOU HERE."

The team spun around and stood around their friend, willing to protect him from whatever lay outside. The Flash spoke out to the shadows. "Who are you? We don't normally speak to shadows? Do you mean us ill?"

"Get out of my city. It is mine. I do not need gaudily clad 'heroes' bringing trouble to my city."

"That is not our intent," replied Green Lantern. "We are just here to help."

"Were you here to help when you had your press conference and destroyed a hotel? Were you here to help when you were showboating and put hundreds of people at risk?" The voice gained intensity and with tinged with hate. J'onn gasped in pain as he was brought to his knees.

"Stop," cried Canary kneeling down to help J'onn. "You are hurting him."

"Who the hell are you," yelled Green Arrow moving away from the group fingering his quiver. "We are the guys who stopped the alien invasion. We are the ones who are trying to save the world."

"Who you are is a girl who just wants to be her mother, a scientist who is the result of a fluke, a drunk driver who got a magic ring, and a drunk billionaire who likes dressing up."

"Who ARE YOU!" yelled the Green Lantern. The entire group was staring towards where the Green Arrow had stepped out.

Then out of the shadows, a figure melted out of the darkness. "I am the Batman. And you are not welcome here."

The group spun around weapons at the ready. Fortunately Barry threw up his arms and prevented them from discharging their weapons. There was no one between Batman and the Manhunter. Slowly, deliberately, the Flash moved towards Batman and extended his hand. "Batman……..we have heard great things about you. We meant…"

"I do not care about what you meant Mr. Allen," said the Dark Knight walking past the Crimson speedster towards the opposite end of the roof. "I want you gone. Be out of the city in 5 minutes. Its not safe for you. I have more important things to do then babysit you."

He walked past the Green Arrow, who bumped into the Detective. Green Arrow was livid. "And people call me arrogant. Who the hell do you think you are? We were here to help YOU out, and this is what we get." Batman did not even hesitate in his steps towards the roof. "Good thing for me," mumbled Green Arrow, "I still have my jerk finding arrow."

Flash was caught flat footed, still stunned by Batman's knowledge of his identity. Green Arrow notched his arrow and let fly at the Batman, whose back was turned.

"GA, no," yelled Green Lantern as he struggled to put up a shield to protect the Gotham vigilante. Before the Lantern could fully form it the Batman had spun around, caught the arrow, and threw a dark shaped projectile which ensnared the Archer.

The narrow slits that covered the Crusader's eyes narrowed. "You now have three minutes." With that the shape propelled himself over the ledge and fell out of sight. The League raced to the edge. The Flash naturally got there first. There was nothing over there.

"Are we going to let him get away with this" yelled the Archer from his hogtied position.

The Flash stared at the Archer. "Lets get out of here. Happy Harbor, now."

The team flew off, minus one Martian. The humans on the team were "pumped up" or whatever it was they said. The Martian couldn't keep up with the human's phrases. He did know however that this was a bad. A feud between the Bat and the League could not end up well. He had to call in support.

J'onn reached for his communicator and paged the one man who could help.

"J'onn, you okay."

"I am fine Clark. A little shaken up. Justice League had a……….experience in Gotham."

There was a long pause. "Really. During the day," asked Superman a little too innocently."

"It started out during the day. We were on Wayne Tower at night."

Another long phrase. "Really."

"Clark, Oliver shot him with an arrow."

"Did it hit him?"

"What do you think?"

"Going to Happy Harbor?"

"Be there in 15 minutes."

"I need to make a call then I'll be there in 10."

The Green Arrow was pacing the cave at Happy Harbor, furious at the world. "We have to go back. No way some goof ball who dresses like a rat gets the best of the Justice League."

"He didn't get the best of the Justice League. He got the best of you," said Canary.

"Really," yelled back Queen. "So you let him do that."

"You shot him with his back turned, Oliver," yelled GL. "You picked a fight. But you do have a point. Did you see what he did to J'onn? He is dangerous. We should put him down."

"The Batman did not do anything to me……..at least not intentionally," said J'onn J'onzz as we walked in the cave with the last son of Krypton. "You need to hear the truth about Batman………at least what I can tell you."

"No," said Alan Scott, the first Green Lantern. "What we can tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

Flash regarded the trio seriously……..a more somber distinguished group he had rarely seen. The original Green Lantern, leader of what was the greatest team of all time, the Justice Society, and original protector of Gotham. J'onn, stately as ever, standing patiently, regally behind his compatriots, blue cape hanging behind him. And Superman, his presence calming and dominating at the same time.

"Before you do anything you'll regret," said Superman palms open towards the assembled heroes, "I think it is best that we have a conversation."

Green Arrow, a little flustered and a lot pissed and asked "what is there to talk about? The guy is a menace. He attacked us. We reached out to help him and he threatened us. We all know his reputation. He hurts people…….granted they are criminals, but he is vicious and cruel. It is only a matter of time before he crosses the line. We have to put him down."

"He is none of those things," said Superman, stepping forward to meet the Emerald Archer. "I know him……..and I know his methods. I would be lying if I said I agree with him all the time. But Batman is the best at what he does. Period. And he is a good man."

"What do you mean best at what he does," asked Green Arrow. "What does he do? He scares people. He beats them up. What does he do?"

"He is the best detective I have ever seen," replied the Martian from the corner where he sat. "A true student of human nature. He is intuitive in a way that I have yet to see from any other human being."

"And I am sure it was admiration that almost caused you to pass out then," asked Green Arrow.

"You don't know what you are talking about GA," Alan Scott, the original Lantern, said

"Why are you here Unc……….Green Lantern," Black Canary asked. "This is your city this guy is taking over. Your city. Why are you letting him do this? This is not how you would do things."

Alan Scott stared at his "niece" for a while. "Maybe how I would have done things doesn't matter anymore. Maybe my way isn't the best way to do things anymore."

"How can you say that," exclaimed Black Canary, standing up and facing her adopted uncle. "You are one of the greatest heroes of all time. He is just some hopped up masochistic son of a ………"

"YOU WILL NOT INSULT HIM AROUND ME DINAH" yelled Scott. "You don't get it do you? None of you do. The reason he exists, the reason he does what he does is because of me. Its my fault. I let Gotham slip. I decided to have a life, and Gotham suffered because of it. And now this Dark Knight exists. Because I LET GOTHAM GO TO HELL."

Alan Scott moved across the room passed the stunned Justice League to the other wall. "Do you know what I have done? You don't know what Batman is, what it takes to be him. He has no magic ring, no special powers. All he has is nerve, intellect, and a few devices. For him to be as good as he is, he must have all of those things in abundance. If it weren't for me, Batman could have used his skills for something more than just fighting crimes. With the resources he must be able to command, he could have literally done anything. Cured diseases. Taken up politics. Been a captain of industry. But instead, because of my failures, he has become this……..this thing.

"I tracked him down………early in his career. I was still retired, but I wanted to know the man that took up my city. I found him taking out a gang of toughs who wanted to gang rape a woman. I was going to come down and help him, when Batman threw a wooden version of one of his boomerangs. Broke through my shield and wrapped me up. It took me a few seconds to get out of it, and by then he was gone. The gang was tied up for the police and the woman was running down the street, and I couldn't find him.

"I headed south, hoping to catch him. Instead, he caught me. Next thing I knew I was down, taking a left hook that would have made Wildcat proud. He wrapped me up and I have rarely been more terrified for my life. And then he spoke. And I'll never forget what he said.

" 'You think you could just come back to the city because some guy in a cape is making a name for himself in Metroplis. You had your chance to protect this city, to stem the tide. Instead you retired after your war, comfortable in your triumph. You let homegrown evil sweep through your city and you deserted it. A few well meaning men stood against the tide. And they were destroyed by it. And now this city is a cesspool of graft, corruption and crime. You allowed this to happen. You don't have the right to come back here and fight for Gotham. It is your fault it fell. Due to your incompetence and naivete, people like me have to step up and take control.

" 'Never let me catch you in my town again. You are not welcome.'"

There was a long silence after this admission by the senior hero. Dinah moved to place her arm on one of the heroes she had admired since childhood.

Superman started, "Gotham is the most brutal city in America. Leads the country in murder, rape, and every violent crime you can imagine. Batman is the response to this. We all have our cities and they all have their problems. But none compare to Gotham.

"Soon after I went public, legends of the Batman began to circulate. It was only a matter of time until I met him. When I did I found a man that had been preparing for this his entire life. I may have appeared first, but he committed himself to the life long before any of us even thought of it.

"J'onn and I had been talking about bring Batman into the fold. He has many MANY attributes that we need on this team. His intellect is second to none. His knowledge of crime and the criminal mind, with all due respect, outstrips any of ours. He has an incredible strategic mind. He has mastered almost every martial art known to man.

"But the Justice League could give him so much more. He needs a tether to life. He lives to avenge. And if he continues to throw himself into this quest, he will die. He has no friends, no acquaintances, save two or three people. Everytime I have offered my friendship he has he has denied me. But he has saved my life. I owe him, and this is how I am going to pay him back."

"But how do we know if we can trust him," asked the Flash. "The Justice League is built on trust. How do we know if we can trust him?"

"I can't tell you to trust him," Superman responded. "But I do. Unconditionally. In fact, I trust him with more than my life, but with my name. If I ever do get out of control, if I am ever compelled to do something that I would not want to do, I have given Batman kryptonite to take me out. I trust him more than almost anyone on earth."

There was a pause, and Green Arrow, not one to let a somber moment go by replied in a typical Green Arrow fashion. "Alright, so he is a saint and we won't kick his butt. What do you want us to do?"

J'onn J'onzz straightened and cleared his throat. "Before we continue, you should know why I fainted. Due to humanity's lack of extra sensory abilities, your emotions are more raw and powerful than most other life forms. Its due to your lack of need to protect yourself from other people probing your thoughts.

"Batman is even more raw. I have seen his non masked form and I was able to pick up these emotions. But when he has his cowl on those emotions, which act as his fuel, are even more powerful. There is anger there. And yes there is a desire for vengeance. But more than that, there is hope. If he didn't feel hope, he would cross the line. And it is because of this that Clark and I were able to come up with this plan. It was our faith in him, and his recent acquisition of a partner that allows us to think that he is read for this.

"This is the most dangerous mission that we have ever undertaken. I hope that we are up to it. Operation Gotham is underway. And its going to take all of us to achieve it."


	3. Chapter 3

The first part of the plan was getting Green Arrow as far away from Gotham City as possible, so Barry and Hal used the most of their ability to convince that GA's "humor" (patent pending) was NOT the way to convince Batman to join the JLA. So Oliver headed out to Arizona to judge an archery contest that he was planning on skipping out on but now felt compelled to go to.

"It would be good for the kids to see a real life hero," said Hal ushering GA to the door. "And since none of us can go, you would be the next best thing."

"You're not funny," replied GA. "I wouldn't recommend using those types of line on Dark and Gloomy. On second thought, do it. Then you might get a black eye to match that green ring of yours."

Soon after, Flash, GL, Black Canary, and J'onn headed to Gotham. Superman begged off this particular mission. Something about if Batman figured out what was going on and how Clark was involved, Kryptonite itching powder would be dusted over Metropolis. And then Batman would really go to work on him.

J'onn broke off and headed to the west while the Flash, GL and Canary headed off to find Batman. The trio was nervous. Superman and J'onn had fully briefed them on what to do and how to approach the Dark Knight. They explained, in broad strokes his abilities and talents. But what made them really nervous was what the original Green Lantern told them about his origin.

All three of these heroes had more or less decided consciously to be heroes and take up this life. All three of them made this decision after being granted exceptional abilities. And originally, for most, their motivations were not totally pure; they wanted to do the right thing, but they wanted the admiration as well. They were not willing to sacrifice their lives, or more accurately how they lived their lives, to do this.

Batman had sacrificed everything at an early age, and not for the roaring crowds. It was a darker goal, and one that had caused this man to sacrifice everything that made life bearable. If this man was capable of doing that, what else could he do?

They found Batman in the middle of a gang war. There was no better way to put it. Two gangs had came together to fight over turf. Now they were fighting for their freedom. Chains whipped out, knives flashed, but none found the Bat. His kicks were calculated, his punches vicious. The three heroes, as per Superman's instructions kept out of sight and watched the fight.

"He has a black belt in at least five disciplines that I can see," Black Canary whispered. "Aikido, Karate, Judo………boxing? That left hook is Wildcat's……….he must have been trained by him. He is the best I have seen."

"Better than the Justice Society," Green Lantern with wry amusement.

"Better than the Justice Society," she muttered with a growl.

Batman was down to the last 10 gang members and he wasn't slowing down. Suddenly an impossible flash of red, green and yellow came out of the darkness. And it was 5'3.

"It's a friggin' kid. Get 'em."

"'Get 'em,'" replied the brightly clad hero. "I am guessing any argument to keep you guys in school would just be wasted. I mean with lines like that, its obvious you guys are pretty much hopeless."

"BATMAN'S PARTNER IS A KID!" exclaimed Green Lantern standing up suddenly.

"BATMAN'S PARTNER HAS A SENSE OF HUMOR!" exclaimed the Flash holding back the Emerald Knight.

"Batman's partner just executed a quad somersault and took out three grown men," said Canary in awe.

Between the dynamic duo, the remainder of the gang went down quickly. Batman appeared to have said something to his partner who shot something at the roof and appeared to fly to the top. Slowly, Batman beckoned to the corner where the members of the Justice League stood and pointed to the roof where his protégé went.

"I guess that's our invitation," said Barry. "Lets go."

The trio reached the rooftop, with the Batman standing arm crossed and feet shoulder-width apart, the picture of dark foreboding. The overall effect was slightly diminished by the ten year old behind him mimicking his posture exactly.

"I made a request," growled the Bat. "It was simple in its content. Do. Not. Come. To. Gotham. Yet here you are. Now I figured you would come back for one of two reasons. One, to try to 'take me down.' The other would be because you talked to Kryptonian and he decided it would be good for me to join your little gang. As I do not see the Archer, or hear him, and based on the assumption he could not be quiet for this long, you are here on the second."

"You are right of course," said Barry. They determined before coming out that Barry would do most of the talking with the Batman and that they wouldn't try to hide anything. Superman said that just "annoyed him." "We were pretty upset after our last meeting and Superman did talk us down. He did talk to us about your many unique skills. Skills that you have demonstrated here tonight. It is because of these skills that we would like to invite you to join………."

"I am not interested. Come Robin," Batman quickly spun on his heel and walked towards the roof. Robin hesitated ever so slightly and Batman inclined his head towards his junior partner. Robin then also spun on his heel and followed his mentor.

"Stage 1 completed," mumbled Flash. "The offer is on the table, and the partner knows. Heres hoping that J'onn can work on Stage 2."


	4. Chapter 4

Jim Gordon leaned back in his chair. Thirteen reported violent domestic disputes, twenty nine rapes, and sixty-three robberies. Quiet night, or they were turning the tide. The Gotham PD, the citizens………and Batman. For a long time, the city tried to hunt down the Caped Crusader. But because of him the evil that had washed over the city of Gotham was finally starting to fall back.

Not that it wasn't putting up a fight to maintain its position. The crimes had escalated. Where gangs and thugs had once epitomized the evil that infested Gotham, now it was psychopathic clowns and a pissed off Mother Nature.

To blame all of this on Batman would have been unfair. There were other heroes, and escalation was occurring everywhere. While these other heroes did not have the……..abruptness of Batman, they were also incredibly cocky as Gordon had found out earlier today. Batman had many vexing qualities, and if anyone he had ever met deserved to be cocky, it was Batman. But Batman, while confident, was NEVER cocky. That went a long way to assuaging the feelings of a police force that did not always respect the means that Batman utilized.

Gordon filled his pipe with tobacco and went to light a match, when an odd, deep voice asked, "would you mind not smoking. Its not so much the smoke as other considerations."

Gordon started as the Martian stepped out of the shadows. "You are only the second man to do that to me."

"I am no human Comissioner," stated J'onn. "And I have means that is not available to even your Dark Knight. Which brings me to why I am here."

"If you are here to ask for my help to stop him, I won't do it," Commissioner Gordon said standing up. "I don't care what you do to me. Batman has done to much good for this city for me to betray him to you, no matter who it is that is going after him."

J'onn raised his hands and shook his head at the cop. "You misunderstand me. I ask not for your betrayal, but for your help to save him."

"What," asked Gordon suddenly. "Is he alright? Is he hurt?"

"Physically," the Martian allowed, "he is fine. We are more concerned about his other issues. Right now we are asking him to join the Justice League."

"Of America," Gordon asked.

"Yes."

"He doesn't do cameras, public adoration, and the only time he enjoys the lime light is when it is used project a giant bat in the sky."

"We are aware of that. As surely you must be aware that a presence like the Batman on the team would be more than invaluable to the team."

"You read my mind to pick that up?"

"No sir. You are a smart man, and a leader of men. You know what it takes to make a good team. And you know what the Batman can provide. I can sense that you admire the man, and you think he is one of the best. The Justice League is the best. He needs to be on it."

"Say I agree with all of this. Why come to me?"

J'onn stared at him for a long time. "You represent his fight in Gotham in a way few can, and you are one of the very few he listens to. He has taken an oath to fight for this city, and he would see him joining the Justice League as a betrayal of that promise. However, if you were to suggest that it was permissible, that it could even help his quest……."

"Would it though? I mean honestly, the more time he spends with you, the less he is in Gotham. And Gotham without Batman means a more dangerous Gotham."

"Monks in the Middle Ages said that they were in the world but not of it. Gotham is no monastery, and you are no monk. You know that such threats that we face would are of a global nature and would eventually find its way to Gotham. It is better to stop the enemy before it reaches the Gates of your city."

"I'll do it on one condition."

"Name it."

"The way you are talking you know Batman by more than reputation. How do you know Batman?"

Martian Manhunter paused for a long time before answering. Slowly he raised his gaze until his red eyes met the Commissioner's brown. "When I first arrived on this planet, I was truly alone in a way few human could understand or comprehend. The only think I had to live for was life itself, and I dedicated myself to protecting it. As a result I used my abilities to ferret out information about the beings that now surrounded me.

"I immediately identified those that could do me the most harm. Beings whose skills and abilities could match my own. Those, who in their fervor to do good, might see me as a threat and would attempt to kill me. As a result I ferreted out those beings out and walked among them. I took multiple forms to do this. I was the neighborhood post man. The grocer down the street. A person who walked a dog in the park. I observed, categorized and determined how best to avoid them and, if need be, fight them.

"I mentioned that most humans could not imagine what it would be like to be all alone. Batman is an exception. The first time I met him, I almost passed out due to the intensity of his thoughts. Batman noticed my plight and came to help. The guise I had at the time was of a member of society that would not be……….noticed by anyone. Yet, Batman helped me, without hesitation.

"As I proceded to watch him I came to understand two things. One, in him was a faith and purity of heart that I had seen in only one other. And two, in this man was a loneliness to rival my own…….and I am the last of my kind.

"He is one of the best men I have ever met Commissioner," said J'onn J'onzz. "More than any other characteristic, this is why I want him on the team. Will you talk to him?"

None of these arguments could be refuted in the Commissioner's mind. He was still hesitant, however, to let Batman go. Batman would do whatever he was going to do. However, Batman represented Gotham's fight to reclaim herself in a way few could. Gordon was hesitant to surrender the Dark Knight to the world. But Gotham was not an island that was protected from the rest of the world. And if Batman could help prevent some of the world's problems from hitting Gotham, well Gotham had enough of her own problems without importing others.

"I'll talk to him," said Gordon.

"That's all we ask," said the Manhunter, as he faded from view.


	5. Chapter 5

To all: Thanks for reading…I will try to keep updating. If you like this story, please try my Brothers series……….the one that Zantac speaks of. As for Zantac…well, I could finish the series, but is it still prevalent given the Infinite crisis and all the tomfoolery and hijinx goin on in DC? Would it just be distraction? Anyway, onward and upward.

Batman had studied the great battles and strategies throughout history. He knew when a set up was afoot. He was being set up. That damn Alien. His fingerprints were all over this. The smarmy attitude, that "gee whiz" grin. It was bad enough that………Dick was obsessed with him. Now he had to introduce his friends to his young ward. He would not tolerate any more powered up, souped up, "superheroes" to poison his city.

Bruce already had enough difficulties raising one child……….well training one child to be honest. Now the boyscout wanted to make Batman one of modern day equivalent of the Lil' Rascals.

Well Batman was not going to be a part of any gang.

The Bat was good. But Alfred Pennyworth would forever be better at sneaking up on unsuspecting quarry. "Master Bruce, is there anything I can bring you. Perhaps some juice, or a bottle of chilled water."

Batman impercectably tilted his head. This was lame for Alfred. This hadn't worked since he was 12. "No, Alfred, I am fine."

"So I was speaking to young Master Dick," Alfred began. "I understand that you met some of your colleagues this evening."

"Calling the Justice League my colleagues would be the same as comparing your food to that of McDonald's," Bruce replied distainfully.

"I know the Justice League is quite powerful, sir," Alfred shot back. "But I assure you that you provide much better service than someone in a paper hat. Although your choices of garb when you work are similar in their lack of style I dare say."

Bruce slowly turned to face Alfred and cocked his eyebrow at his most faithful friend.

"I am British sir."

"I presume that there is some point to this?"

"Why would there be a point to idle conversation? I assure you that humans do it all the time."

"Two things. One the Justice League is not composed entirely of humans, so the argument about what humans do is not necessarily prevalent in this case. Two, when have you ever known me to be one for idle conversation?"

"Of course, sir. Why would you want to participate in activities that others seem to find enjoyment? Why join in with what others would find enjoyable? Or even a privilege?"

"Enough Alfred. In case you have not noticed, I have significant responsibilities here in Gotham. People count on me to do very important work. Both as Bruce Wayne and Batman. I have no time for team building."

Alfred paused. "Responsibilities? Would you include in those responsibilities, those to young Master Richard?"

"Of course. Dick is just getting started as Robin. He needs more training and more guidance. And we are finally turning the tide in Gotham. Crime is beginning to break. Their fear of the Bat is giving them pause."

Alfred regarded Bruce, his son, his ward, and felt slightly proud. It was not everyday that someone outfoxed the World's Greatest Detective. "You are right of course. Your will, strength, and determination has started to bring a peace to this town that I have not hoped for since your parents died." Bruce flinched at this, as mention of his parents always did.

"And you are correct, young Master Dick is going to need more training. What better way to further both your cause to save Gotham and train Dick, then to join the Justice League?"

Bruce stared at Alfred. "Wouldn't villains be that much more scared of you if they knew that the Green Lantern was your ally? What villain would seek to run if they knew that the Flash could give you aid? Who could doubt your strength if Superman was seen as your compatriot?

" And what of young Master Richard? What lessons could he learn, and how much more dutiful would he be to your tutelage if you demonstrated to him that a mortal man, with no more than his wits and his dedication, could keep stride with such powerful beings.

"The only reason I could see you not doing this," Alfred concluded, with a straight face. "Is that you do not think you can."

Bruce delivered a stare that would have made any Gothamite street thug crumple under the pressure. Alfred didn't flinch. He was British after all.

An alarm sounded, and Batman turned to face the computers that composed his nerve center. "It's the signal," Batman said abruptly moving towards the car. "Robin stays here, its late. Don't wait up." He hopped into the jet engine with wheels and sped off.

"But I always will," Alfred mumbled to himself. "But after I am gone, who will?"

Commissioner Gordon stood by the Batsignal, nervously smoking a cigarette. He had never used the Batsignal for this purpose………Gordon hoped he would not be mad, but the Commissioner was not one to pause after making a decision.

"Commissioner" a deep husky voice muttered out of the darkness.

"I had an unusual visit tonight," Gordon said facing the two white slits in the shadows. "Well, unusual for me at least. I don't have a lot of Martians speak to me."

The slits narrowed and a growling voice replied, "I apologize Commissioner. I had no idea that they would involve you. I will take care of it."

"Wait Batman," Gordon said, moving towards the shadows. "I heard what he had to say. And I think you should join."

The shadows were still, and Gordon wondered if Gotham's protector had already left. Then the voice came out of the shadows. "Why?"

"Its no coincidence that the Justice League showed up in Gotham today. We may be winning against the Gothamites, but we are not an island, no matter how much we may want to be. You may be able to fight the darkness in Gotham. But its not good enough to fight it here. If you just fight it here, crime bosses from Metropolis or Central City or even Bludhaven will come and attempt to fill the void.

"Now I don't know what all this means. I don't know what is happening. I do know, that for the first time in a long time, a group of individuals are trying to strike back in a way no one has before. But they will not be able to do it, without your help. And if they don't achieve their goal, you will not achieve yours. Gotham will never be free, and it will fall."

There was no reply, and the shadows did not move. Finally, he was able to hear the slightest crinkle of fabric, and a slight breeze. Gordon bowed his head, moved to the signal, and shut it off. "And if Gotham falls, Batman, you don't survive."

Bruce Wayne, freshly showered after his nightly activities, moved to Dick's room. Ever since Dick had arrived at the manor Bruce had checked in on him every night. Part of the reason was for the bad dreams that seemed to grip the young boy as nightmares had terrified Bruce for most of his childhood. The other reason was to confirm that it was true. That, indeed, Bruce Wayne playboy, and Batman, vigilante, had a young life to protect and care for. Every night, this realization hit and chilled him to the bone in a way that the Joker could never do.

Wayne opened the door to peek at his ward and was surprised to find Dick staring back at him.

"So are you going to join them or not," asked Dick timidly.

"What are you doing up chum," Bruce said, moving to sit beside the young boy.

"Are you going to join the Justice League or not" asked Dick much more forcefully.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I have responsibilities."

"Like me."

"Like you."

"Then send me away. Send me back. I won't tell anyone about you. But just send me away."

Bruce leaned back away from his ward, who couldn't look at him. "Dick………I am confused……..aren't you happy here? Why do you want to go?"

Dick stared down at the floor for a long time. Then he stared up at the man he admired with tears in his eyes. "You have given me so much, and I'm grateful. You and Alfred are great, and really helped………after Mom and Dad died. But if you don't join the Justice League because of me, well, I would hate that."

"All of those guys on the team are awesome, and Superman is the greatest." At this Bruce flinched. The damn alien. "But you have something that none of them have. They know it. And so do you. They protect us all from the really bad things that can hurt us. And if they need you, if they ask for your help, its because they want to make the planet safe.

"I don't want anyone else to go through losing their parents like I did. If you not joining the Justice League causes someone else's parents to die, I would hate myself. So send me away, or do whatever you need to do. But join the League."

Bruce stared at his ward for a long time. Finally, he stood up. "You are not going anywhere. This is your home now. Now and forever." He walked out of the room with purpose and Dick asked. "So does that mean you are going to join?"

Bruce paused for a minute in the doorway and looked back. "Tell Alfred to cancel all my appointments tomorrow. You are to stay in the cave and practice your deductive skills all evening. I will be back later tomorrow night." With that, Bruce walked back to the cave.

Dick then laid down and smiled to himself, one of the few he had allowed himself since his parents death. Batman and the Justice League. Now there was no way that the bad guys could win now.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, while I went home to Themyscira, you recruited a man, a mortal man, with no special powers or abilities, to join us. It took the entirety of the League, except for Superman, the mightiest among you, because of some sort of fear he has for this … mortal … man." Wonder Woman leaned back and stared up to the ceiling of the cave. "Is this a joke? What is the punchline?"

Black Canary shook her head. It had been two weeks since the League encountered her, and Dinah and Superman had been busy trying to recruit her. Why only those two? Because they were the only ones that Wonder Woman could talk to without insulting the "world of men." Dinah because she was a "sister," and Clark because, well, he is Superman.

"Its no joke Diana. This Batman is the real deal. Some of the things I have seen him do…….."

"I am sure that in comparison to those other weak men, he is impressive," interrupted Diana. "But this League is meant to face more powerful threats, is it not? I do not think this Batman's ability to stop 'purse snatchers' will be of value to the League, do you?"

The men gathered around the table (Lantern, Flash, Manhunter, Superman, and Snapper Carr, handyman and the League's techno wiz) away from the ladies' conversation sighed. Allowances had to be made for the Princess; she was royalty, after all, and she had been raised on a deserted island away from all men. But it could get tiresome. Was it arrogance, naivete, or something else? They couldn't tell. But they did know she had a right hook like a freight train and could move quick enough to block bullets. And if there was a choice, better she was on the team, then off of it. So the gentlemen at the table normally allowed her to talk.

Unfortunately for Diana, Princess of Themyscira, those gentlemen were not the only ones in the room. In a dark corner of the cave, two white slits narrowed.

A second before it happened, Superman's ears perked up. He knew that sound. And then he thought something that would have made Ma Kent blush.

The power kicked off and the door to the cave slammed shut. Total darkness covered the cave. "Snapper," yelled the Flash. "What happened?" Before the man could answer a voice came out of the darkness.

"It wasn't the boy."

Suddenly the computers kicked on, each screen bearing a bat insignia. "I hacked your computers before I even left my headquarters. I did it in 2 and a half minutes. I evaded your security, without help, in 5. This place has some of the most dangerous weapons on the planet in it, and you have the worst security I have ever seen. Pathetic."

"Show yourself coward, and I will show you pathetic," yelled Wonder Woman. "Or can you only cower in the shadows?"

Suddenly a bright light kicked on, and Batman stood in the center of the room, having evaded detection. He said nothing, and made no movement, and his cape covered his entire body. The Flash made a move to approach the Bat, but Superman blocked him. Manhunter sent a brief mental image to all of the current Justice Leaguers of two birds. And a stone.

Wonder Woman readied herself, and began to circle that Caped Crusader. Who in turn did nothing. Wonder Woman began to feel anger fill her; despite her warrior training, when the lights cut out, and the voice came out of the darkness she had felt a little…disconcerted. For that moment of uncertainty, Diana wanted to repay this dark man in full. She charged.

And he…….moved.

Using the cape to distract, he leapt over the Princess and landed behind her. She slammed on the brakes, which was what Batman counted on. All of her weight was on her knees, which were locked. Not for long. Batman kicked out with his right leg, while his left hand, already holding the grapple, shot out a cord, ensnaring the golden lasso at the woman's side. As Wonder Woman fell forward, the lasso moved back, into the Gothamite's waiting hands. Wonder Woman quickly leapt up, not noticing what she was missing. Anger shot through her, as she blindly charged. The Kryptonian might have beaten her once. NO HUMAN MAN WAS GOING TO BEAT HER THOUGH.

She shot her fist forward connecting with nothing, but was ensnared by something. Her eyes widened as she noticed its color. Gold. Before she could think, her right arm was brought up painfully over her head, as two feet planted themselves on her back, driving her down. Before she could comprehend what was going on, she felt rope binding her feet, to her hand, all behind her back.

And there she lay, the Princess of Themyscira, Strongest Warrior of the Amazons, Wonder Woman, trussed up like a Thanksgiving Turkey.

"Legend has it that once an Amazon is bound by a man, she is powerless, and must abide by his wishes. Is that true," asked Batman, oblivious to the gaping crowd behind him.

"Yes," gritted the Amazon.

"Good," Batman said, walking away. "You can stay there for now."

The Dark Knight walked up to the Metropolis Marvel and stared at him eye to eye. The Alien did not flinch. "You know, if someone else had done that to me, I would make his life a living hell. I still might for you."

"If you were anyone else," replied Superman, "it wouldn't have been necessary."

Batman grunted, and turned to Flash. "I did not just hack your files for fun. If you go to a terminal, you will find that I…supplemented your files with my own."

Barry Allen moved quickly to the computer, and began searching. His eyes widened slightly as he saw that the files seemingly had doubled. He moved to one of the files about Captain Cold, and his eyes bulged after reading it.

"How do you know all this," Barry said whirling on the Bat. "Captain Cold works primarily in Central City. He has never been to Gotham. How could you know this?"

"Actually," Batman replied, "he has been to Gotham on three occasions…he just did not break the law while in my city, so we have never……..met face to face. But I presumed that there was a possibility that criminals from other cities could come to Gotham. So I prepared."

Superman had wandered over to another terminal, and had reviewed a file of John Corbin, or Metallo. He was not surprised that Bruce's knowledge on "Superman's villain" exceeded his own. It was just reinforcing Clark's opinion that Bruce NEEDED to be on this team.

"Before I was hesitant to join this team because I thought you were careless," continued Batman. "Now I don't want to join your team because I KNOW you are careless…and ignorant as well. I have reviewed the footage of your past fights, and your victories are the product of luck, your high degree of powers and your enemies having a lack of coordination. The next time you go up against someone with comparable power, who is prepared, and you lose."

"We have had some victories against serious opponents you know," replied the Flash, his patience beginning to wear thin.

"The Appellexations. Yes, I was there. You won after the other side gave you the weapon you beat them with," Batman replied flatly. "Outstanding."

"What do you want Batman," said Superman.

"A promise," Batman said. "If I join this team there needs to be a certain level of dedication to the team's goals and a new dedication to training."

"I think," Hal Jordan, "we have demonstrated dedication and training. I spent weeks on Oa learning how to use this ring. I can use it just as well as any ring slinger ever. In most cases better."

"That's great," said Batman. "You know how those that came before you use this power. But based on my research the Guardians are rather…dated in their practices. Have you considered other methods and strategies in using your power? It is limited only by your imagination, correct? Have you talked to Allen about alternative uses? He is a scientist; he might have a perspective on your power that could open up new possibilities that even the vaunted Guardians haven't considered. No, you haven't. You have been too busy walking red carpets and receiving awards.

"Or for that matter, have you considered what might happen if you are captured and have your ring taken from you? What you would do if you had to escape without your power? Of course not. This is what I mean. You don't try to develop all of your skills. Just the most powerful one."

While Hal looked thoughtful, Black Canary tried to push forward. "Maybe you are right with developing our powers, although I still think we have done more good in our 'sloppy' way than you have with your anal retentive method. But why should we focus on developing other things? It would be like accusing you that you are over reliant on your sight because you did not learn braile."

Superman started shaking his head knowing the inevitable answer. "Of course I can read braile," Batman said, with scorn in his voice. "What is the point of this team if you can't learn with each other?"

Snapper seemed to have found his voice and responded with, "I dunno. Saving the world seems like a pretty good mission statement."

"It would…to you." Batman said. "But you have no strategy outside of 'let's see what happens.' You are entirely reactive, and you don't prepare. And one of these days its going to get one of you killed. And I am not interested in dying."

"Then what do you want," asked Superman. "We know you aren't here for your health, and just to see the cave. You have demands and an interest in the Justice League. Get it out in the open."

Batman stared at him. "Fine. I train you. I join you in your little adventures when I have time and so long as Gotham does not suffer. I do not want leadership or command, but I will not suffer fools.

"I know that you have shared your other identities with each other and some of you," Batman glared at the Martian Manhunter, "know my identity already. I have no confidence in your ability to keep my secret. When you earn it, or learn it which I find incredibly unlikely, my other identity will be revealed.

"I am not interested in being friends or seeing any of you socially outside of this place. Our goal should be this; to protect the world from overt, superpowered harm. We are to anticipate our weaknesses, as well as our strengths, and train ourselves so that our abilities are not used against those we are meant to protect. We are not to interfere in anyway with the choices they make. No interference in wars or political events. Any deviation from these goals, and I am gone. A serious breach, and I will do everything in my power to see this group destroyed. Those are my terms."

"Now wait just a minute," Flash began.

"Agreed," rushed Martian Manhunter restraining Allen. "Whats our first step?"

Before he could answer, a klaxon went off in warning. Flash rushed over to the computer terminal and said, "there is a problem in Star City."

Batman headed towards the trussed up Amazon. "Well then. Let's see how this works." Turning his attention to the Princess he asked "do you promise to be good? And not to attack me during the battle?" She nodded. Batman untied her and said, "let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Batman stood motionless in the green construct that conveyed him and Black Canary to the west coast, where Star City was located. Batman hated relying on these goons for anything, yet even he had to capitulate to the necessity of the situation. He had programmed the Batmobile to return to Gotham and had put into motion his own means for return. That would have to suffice.

Black Canary glared at the back of Batman's cowl. Granted, they were going into battle, but after working with the other leaguers for a while she was used to the banter of GL or GA, the thoughtful seriousness of the Flash, or even the deep baritone of J'onn discussing what was coming up. But the cold, seeming indifference of Batman was something entirely different. Black Canary had tried several times to engage Batman in conversation during the trip, and every time he had not even shown a sign that he had heard her. Could read Braille indeed.

Wonder Woman flew, still more than slightly flustered. She was the Amazonian champion, and Batman had defeated her with minimal effort. Never again would she underestimate the man. It would be interesting to see how he would perform in battle.

"Listen up," Superman said as they approached the city limits. "We have preliminary reports that make it seem like we are facing Despero. Batman, Wonder Woman, I know you two haven't faced him before, but Despero…….."

"Is an intergalactic despot with the ability to manipulate people through his psychic abilities. Get to the point."

"How did you know that," asked Green Lantern. "We kept Despero out of the press."

"I found out the same way that I found out about your military record," replied Batman. "Carefully. What more are you getting at Superman?"

"Well there are reports that Despero is bigger and stronger than what he was before. Our last encounter was a chess match," Superman stated. "This time, it's going to be full contact."

"Understood. I'll be getting off here," Batman said as he used a yellow Batrang to escape Green Lantern's construct as they flew over the outer limits of Star City.

"What are you doing," Black Canary called after him. "Is he running away" she asked Superman as Batman disappeared in to the city.

"Batman doesn't run. Don't worry. He'll be back," replied Superman. "Let's go to work."

Those that flew touched down in a circle around Despero, while Flash pulled up behind Despero. "By the book," Flash called. "What do you want Despero?"

The three eyed alien looked around the circle. "Seem to be down two since the last we met, with a new female addition. No matter. I will kill her, and hunt down the rest later. You cost me my people, but before they cast me forth, I bathed in the Flame of Pyotr. Before I sought to capture your minds and use you as pawns. This time, I will settle for nothing less than your bodies beneath my feet." Picking up a car he looked to Black Canary. "Die," he yelled throwing the car at the Blonde Bombshell.

The car in flight, Canary uttered a cry to stop the vehicle before Flash could get to her and get her out of the way. The sonic vibrations breached the gas tank and an errant spark ignited it. The resulting explosion knocked Canary and Flash back. Only Flash's quick reflexes saved him from the concussion Canary received as she was slammed up against the wall and knocked out.

"NO," yelled the Crimson Speedster as he rushed up to his teammate's side. "Wake up. Come on Dinah, not like this." This was the last words he uttered, as he was totally blindsided by a laser that came out of Despero's third eye, knocking him back and out.

Wonder Woman and Superman ran at the former alien tyrant side by side. "The laser vision is new," said Superman. "He picked up more than strength. Watch yourself."

"I don't plan to be defensive in this battle," said Wonder Woman. "This ends now." She reared back to punch but was taken out by a green concussive blast. Superman turned to look at his ally and noticed a purple coloration to his eyes.

"Damn it. He kept his old tricks too. He is casting an illusion," Superman murmured. He had to take out Green Lantern if he was going to have any chance to take Despero. Thinking quickly, Superman exhaled knocking Green Lantern to the wall. Hal collapsed, bruised and out, but not dead.

"Perfect," yelled Despero. "I will crush you and make you an example. You are this world's champion. I will take that cape and your head and lay claim to this planet. Your team is down. Your pet Martian," Despero looked around, "nowhere to be found. You will be mine."

Superman filled his eyes with heat vision til they glowed red. "Not today," he uttered as he sped at the demon. Despite seeing Despero's earlier bouts of strength, he was still unprepared for the force of the hit that Despero levied and he flew backward against the pavement. Despero stalked closer to the Kryptonian but held short as a dark shape fell between him and the hero. Slowly but surely, the figure stood, pupiless eyes staring back at the three eyed alien.

"You didn't go through everyone."

"You? I know you," replied Despero. "You are the human who is trying to keep up with the gods. Get out of my way, before I crush you with one blow."

"What are you waiting for," Batman asked. "Hit me."

Despero charged flinging punches and shots at Batman, who evaded them. Superman began to move towards the fight to aid his ally, but quirked his head to the right, as if hearing something far away and held back. Instead he moved towards a regrouped League who was beginning to mobilize.

"How do we take this guy down," whispered Green Lantern. "He has definitely improved since last time we saw him."

"We don't," replied Superman staring at the battle.

"What," asked Wonder Woman. "Batman will be crushed."

"Doubtful," said Superman with a grin.

Suddenly the two combatants leaped backwards. A small trickle of blood went down Despero's face Batman raised his gauntleted hand. The ridges that went down its side had the thinnest layer of blood.

"First blood is mine."

"How did you get beyond the illusions," asked an outraged Despero.

"I closed my eyes. I fought you blind folded."

With snarl of rage he charged Batman and seized his head, staring in to his eyes.

"SUPERMAN, DESPERO IS GOING FOR BATMAN'S MIND," yelled the Flash.

Superman shot out his arm and prevented the others from charging. "Yup. He sure is."

Sweat started to bead from both alien and man as they locked in a struggle from the eyes of all others.

Save one.

The Manhunter floated down to the battle, eyes golden as was his habit when he was using his psychic powers. He too, was straining, and seemed to pale slightly.

Finally, Despero broke the hold, reeling and stumbling from the Bat. "No…enough….no more."

It was then the Batman cried out hoarsely "Now, Superman and Wonder Woman. Together."

The two charged and slammed into Despero in unison, knocking him towards the remainder of the League.

"Canary, scream while he is down." Dinah let loose as Despero tried to get up, blood trickling from his nose. Despero's hands moved to his ears, desperate for refuge so he could regroup. Superman moved toward where Green Lantern and J'onn were hovering.

"Clear your mind Hal, and trust in us," J'onn murmured as he placed his right hand on Hal's head and his left on Kal's. Complex instructions flooded through the earthling's mind, and Hal instinctively used his ring to make the device manifest. .

Batman again cried out, "Clear the area," and Barry grabbed Dinah and they bolted. Despero stared up in confusion at the green device.

"NOW," yelled Batman as the device discharged. Despero raised his hands to protect himself, but to no avail. He phased out, and disappeared.

Silence hung over the scene, as it tends to do in these situations, until Green Lantern broke it.

"What the hell just happened, and what the hell did I just do?"

"We just put Despero in jail…Kryptonian jail that is," replied Superman. "The device you created was a Phantom Zone Projector. Effective…if you can get the person to stand still."

"You planned this," Wonder Woman pointed accusingly at Batman. "From the beginning."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us of your plan?"

"You would have screwed it up. I knew you would go in and throw punches indiscriminately and just try to overpower him. I needed Despero confident and distracted. You did that. I shared my plan with the Martian because I needed his help and because I was relatively confident he could conceal his thoughts from the telepath. You others, could not.

"I knew he would underestimate me, and he would just try to 'pound me into dust.' Then, when that failed, he would go for my mind. And ask the Martian…no one wants to be in my mind. From that point on, it would be a simple matter of keeping him down and building the machine."

"But the projector," asked Green Lantern.

"Your ring is powered by your knowledge and your will. You have the will, but woefully lack any knowledge. The Kryptonian had the knowledge, but can't make it manifest. Use the Martian to bridge the gap, and no problem."

"It is why I do not participate in the banter leading up to the fight," Batman said as he faced the group. "It distracts from the actual strategy."

The majority of the leaguers stood stunned, the exceptions being the "Kryptonian" and the "Martian," or the two beings that understood Batman the best. It was coming together, and in a way that they could never match through their words, Batman had proved to the League why he was necessary.

"Well then," said the Flash, a slow grin coming over his face. "Well done. Batman, I had my doubts, but you lived up to expectations. Green Lantern, if you are ready, take us back to the Harbor."

"That will be unnecessary," Batman responded as a Batwing descended from the clouds. "I have my own means. And I am needed back in Gotham." Shooting a grapple into the sky, without so much as a goodbye, he ascended into the plane and flew off.

Superman, unsurprised (he had superhearing…he heard the radio signal from Bruce's belt the entire time) walked up to the rest of his comrades and said "so we are agreed? Good addition?"

The Flash turned to Superman and kind of quirked his head. "How are you friends again?"

"We aren't friends. He doesn't like me much and doesn't trust me, and I don't like some of his methods. But, then again, he doesn't trust anyone and he doesn't care what I think. So we are able to move past those issues."

"How are we supposed to be on a team with a guy that doesn't trust anyone" asked Green Lantern.

"And, if no one else is going to say it, I will," offered the Flash. "How are we supposed to be on a team with someone who is smarter than all of us, who knows it, and quite frankly thinks we are incompetent."

"Well," Superman slowly replied. "We have fought superpowered elemental giants, intergalactic despots, masked supervillians, and evil robots. I just thought it was time we challenged ourselves."


	8. Chapter 8

The orchestra swelled as the music started in earnest in one of the ritzy ballrooms that were scattered around the City with impunity. To the majority of the assembled crowd, the well known and highly photographed bourgeois of the Gotham nightlight, it was a must attend fundraiser for some charity or another. It was must attend, not because members of the Justice League promised to be in attendance, but because of the host.

Wayne Enterprises was the cornerstone of the Gotham party scene, and had been for decades. The prodigal son of that organization, Bruce Wayne, recently returned from some time abroad, shouldered the mantle of Chief Party Aficionado with gusto and purpose. To drink with Bruce Wayne was to drink with a pro. The ladies flocked to the parties to snag the country's most eligible bachelor, and the men attended to pick up the multitude of women who couldn't score an invite back to vaunted Wayne Manor.

But there were other perks to a Wayne Enterprises soiree; the booze was top notch, the food exquisite, and attendance to one of those parties made sure that your name was on Page 6 for months afterwards. To go to Wayne Gala was a guarantee that you had arrived. And everyone there knew that and acted accordingly.

Except for a few people, that is.

Green Lantern, Black Canary, and the Flash had more humble origins, and while their new found fame and acclaim got them the invite, it did not get them the innate knowledge of how to navigate the shark invested waters of social climbing. And while Diana, new member of the Justice League, was a princess and had some training in this particular area, the fact that she had been raised in a country with no men and no outside contact. That meant no parties.

Green Arrow, with his more moneyed background was a solid choice for a guide, but he had begged off this particular meeting due to some "unfinished business in Arizona." Whatever that meant. Superman and Manhunter "volunteered" to stand watch, "just in case," but the four very uncomfortable leaguers were now beginning to think that the two aliens took the one available out for this nightmare.

They didn't bother to ask Batman. One, because Armani didn't make a suit with a cowl. Two, because he operated in a way so that the majority of the people thought he was an urban legend. The flash bulbs outside would have ended that assumption. And three, no one wanted to contemplate what "small talk with Batman" would be like.

So the four leaguers, who between them had enough power to level the city, stood quaking in their boots before people decked out in $14,000 gowns drinking $80 whiskey.

"So do you talk sports with these people," asked the Flash as the elite moved around them.

"They probably own the teams, so yeah" responded the Green Lantern turning the phrase into a question.

"Why do the men insist on staring at me so," asked Wonder Woman to her sister in arms, the Black Canary.

"Because you are wearing a glorified swim suit, are gorgeous and can bench an oil tanker," responded Black Canary. "For most men, it is a fascinating combination."

"The other men on the team do not ogle me so."

"Well the guys on the team aren't like most men."

"Well the Batman does not ogle me either, and he is just a normal man."

"There is very little that Batman does that bears any resemblance to the average mortal man."

A bald, older gentleman approached the group with a tray of champagne flutes balanced atop. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is Alfred, and I am Master Wayne's gentleman. If you require anything, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Alfred," responded the Flash. "Any suggestions on how to mingle? It seems that the crowd is a little stand offish right now, and, to be honest, this is not the sort of crowd we run with."

Alfred smiled benignly as he took in the assemblage. "Your costumes aside, you are no different than anyone here. Most of these people are highly successful in their fields and so are you. Granted, those fields are very different than yours. Some of these people will not be your pace, some will. In this, this party is no different than any you have ever attended. But do not worry. I am sure that after some refreshment, the multitude will approach you. Be open and honest. And be prepared from some unusual propositions."

Green Lantern chuckled. The old guy was alright. "Well if anyone would know about unusual propositions, it would be your boss. Where is he, by the way?"

"Bruce Wayne likes to make an entrance," answered a broad shouldered, bespectled man dressed in a baggy tux. "It would not be a Wayne function if he didn't. Name is Clark Kent, Daily Planet. Good evening Alfred."

"Good evening Master Kent."

"Kent, huh," responded Black Canary. "Long way from Metropolis. Don't you cover Superman?"

"On occasion," responded the reporter. "But I go where the story is. Mr. Wayne invited me to this function, and given the difficulty for most reporters to get into these parties, my boss pretty much ordered me down here. Couldn't pass it up. I was hoping to get a few words from you before the party started in earnest."

Alfred nodded, and continued to circulate as Green Lantern whispered as the rest of the leaguers gathered around "what are you doing here Clark? I thought that you were going to be on duty?"

"That was the plan, but I meant what I said. I got the invite, and Perry heard, and he forced me to come here. I plan on leaving early though."

"Are we seriously doing this interview," asked the Flash, "or can you give us some of that prize winning treatment."

"Don't worry, you'll sound gracious and heroic."

"I still can't believe that you would walk around like an ordinary man," Diana interjected. "It seems unnatural, denying yourself like that."

Clark just rolled his eyes as the music died down and the conversations died down. There, standing at the door, solo as usual, stood Bruce Wayne in his element. Armani tuxedo, broad shoulders, and piercing blue eyes, he stood with a drink in his hand and a smile plastered on his face. Clark moved away from the league, a secret smile on his face. A waiter approached and asked verbally "champagne," while telepathically asking "you are going to enjoy this, aren't you?"

Eyebrow quirked at his Martian friend, he smirked and responded telepathically "Bruce the Fop versus the Justice League? Versus Diana?!?! I am supposedly a Boy Scout, not a saint. I wouldn't care if they had Kryptonite place settings, there is no way I am missing this."

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen for joining me on this beautiful night. And thank you, Justice League for joining us, in an effort to bring in more money for the Wayne Medical clinic, located near Crime Alley. Because of our efforts, those among us who need medical care won't just get a bandaid and a tylenol, but the best care that money can buy.

"Every year we have to try to top the last party, and every year it gets more difficult. With the world's finest heroes joining us this year, I don't know how we are going to top this. But please, enjoy the food, the band, and of course, the liquor. Now let's have some fun."

The crowd applauded politely, as Bruce made his way down the stairs and finished his drink with a shot. Alfred seamlessly took the empty drink and replaced it with a full one. Bruce was shaking hands, sharing jokes, and kissing beautiful ladies on the cheek. It took fifteen minutes until Bruce made his way to the Justice League, a gaggle of admirers behind him.

"Well, well…the mighty Justice League. Missing your alien counterparts I see, but I suppose that can't be helped. So…how do you like the party," Wayne asked while delicately holding the Black Canary's hand to his lips just a little too long.

Black Canary withdrew her hand, a little creeped out, a little attracted to billionaire playboy. "Well thank you for inviting us. Anything we can do to help."

"I am confused by this," asked Wonder Woman, gazing over the crowd. "You seek to raise money for the less fortunate, but you spend excessive fund to throw the party and in what you are wearing. Would it not be more effective to use all of the money you are spending on the party and put it towards the charity."

"Well my dear," Bruce began grandly, not subtly looking at her cleavage, "if we all looked like you we wouldn't have to spend all this money on clothes. But actually, I have been meaning to ask you about your home. An island filled with women," Bruce began, his eyes glazing over and looking at her dreamily. "What's that like? And please, spare no details."

Flash, Green Lantern, and Black Canary simultaneously choked on their drinks, while Clark Kent and the mysterious waiter began to blush. "That would be one point for the Fop," Clark thought to his Martian compatriot.

Diana clenched her fists slowly, while Commissioner Gordon hastily made his way over, possibly to save Gotham's benefactor. "Bruce," he called out. "I just wanted to thank you again for letting Barbara babysit tonight. She appreciates the opportunity."

"Not at all, Commissioner," Bruce replied, while somehow staring at both Black Canary's fishnets and Wonder Woman's eagle. "Dick loves Barbara. Although if he were here, I am sure he would want me to say that she is just 'alright.'"

Gordon laughed knowingly, and patted Bruce on the shoulder. "Fair enough. Lucius wanted me to pass along that he needs a word."

"Ah yes, Lucius. Well duty calls. Gentleman. Ladies," Bruce said with a leer.

"That…that man makes me miss Themyscira."

"Oh, I dunno," replied Gordon. "You don't know the man like I do. Although I understand why you all, especially you ladies, would think less of him."

"Now don't give me wrong, Bruce Wayne is not a genius. But he is not stupid like the papers make him out to be. At least in that he knows what he knows, and knows what he doesn't know. Lucius Fox is the C.E.O of Wayne Corporation, and he is one of the smartest and trust worthy guys I have ever met. Alfred is the one who runs all of these parties, which runs seamlessly without fail. There are scores of talented people that follow him. And that has to say something about the man."

"Who is Dick," asked the Flash quietly. He had his suspicions and his mind recalled the blonde haired boy his girlfriend introduced him to a few days back.

Gordon looked a little uncomfortable. "Dick is…Bruce's ward. Dick was a performer whose parents were killed during a performance." At this the League members eyes, who were starting to drift over the crowd, shot back to the commissioner. "Bruce was in the crowd and he saw what happened. The boy had no family, so Bruce took him in."

"That Bruce Wayne," Black Canary asked incredulously.

Gordon looked more uncomfortable as it seemed he was having an internal argument. "Bruce has a history. Its not a secret, at the time it made all of the papers. Bruce's parents were killed. Shot in front of him. I think that Bruce saw a little of himself in Dick."

The leaguers regarded Bruce with a little more respect, one leaguer more so than the others. The others were adventurers, but Barry Allen was still a cop. Not a detective. He didn't walk a beat. But the police scientist still had basic skills. Between this conversation, what Superman has said when Batman first came up, and other little tidbits Barry had picked up, Barry started having suspicions. One would have to be a genius and ferociously dedicated to pull off this type of game.

Or Batman.

"I think Barry knows," J'onn thought to Clark, as he passed out the Champagne.

"You owe me $10," Clark replied.

"The night is still young, Bruce will throw Barry off the scent. In fact," J'onn thought with a smile. "I think we are about to see Bruce the Fop's second act."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Bruce slurred as he approached the stage. "A thought occurred to me. As the gorgeous Amazon reminded me, while we have been extremely generous, there is still so much more that we can do. Its just a matter of finding the right motivation. And then it struck me. We have such a rare opportunity here with the Justice League and we have so many rich and beautiful people here. So, if our guests would be so willing, how about a good old fashioned auction."

Bruce smiled fiendishly at the crowd, which cheered enthusiastically, minus six. The four costumed heroes eyes bulged. Clark, for the second time tonight, in what should have been a physical impossibility for him, choked on his beverage. J'onn rolled his eyes, and telepathically suggested "So. You want to double down on the bet."

"Shut up. Thank god I didn't show up in my work clothes tonight."

"Thank goodness Bruce is on our side."

"Whatever makes you think he is on our side," asked Superman. "Sometimes I wonder if he just lets us fight with him."

As the four heroes marched to the stage, as if to a firing squad, Bruce egged the crowd on, swaying on his feet.

The Flash, the designated leader of the group, now regretting the title, approached the microphone.

"Mr. Wayne, while I appreciate your enthusiasm and…entrepreneurial spirit, I am sure that no one would be really interested…"

"Nonsense," exclaimed Bruce, draping his arm around the Crimson Speedster's shoulders. "You are the Justice League. Everyone here would love to spend some quality time with died in the wool heroes." The stench of alcohol pored from Bruce's mouth and Barry reconsidered his view on the whole Bruce is Batman theory.

"Pay up," though J'onn to Clark.

"Damn it," Superman responded.

"Please ladies and gentlemen," Bruce addressed the crowd and the Leaguers in one gesture. "Think of the children! Come on. Lets give the League a hand."

And it was there and then, in front of high society and flashing lights, that the Justice League did something it had never done before. Bruce Wayne, businessman, drunkard, and fool, got the Justice League to surrender.

One hour, and $2.5 million later, heads hanging low, the four Leaguers walked off the stage.

"I thought slavery was outlawed in the country," Wonder Woman grumbled as she strode off the stage.

"For charity, evidently, the constitution doesn't apply," grumbled the Green Lantern.

"You are just upset that you didn't get the highest bid," Black Canary shot back.

"Well you didn't have to dance for them," complained Green Lantern.

"Well, when in Rome."

"But we are in Gotham City," responded a confused Wonder Woman, still not grasping American idioms.

"GL, can I crash on your couch later this week," asked the Flash in hushed tones.

"Sure…but why," asked Hal Jordan, keeping his voice down as well.

"Well, when Iris finds out about this, I don't want to even be in Central City."

Bruce Wayne sauntered over, a lady on either arm. "Thank you so much for doing this. I hope you had as much fun as I did. I need to head out and tuck these ladies in."

As the billionaire walked away, Green Lantern had a thought and said "Hey. You are an available bachelor. Why didn't you put yourself up for auction?"

Bruce turned back, and said, "Wouldn't have gone with the theme. I am not a superhero."

As the Gothamite walked away, Flash changed his mind. "I bet you he is the Joker."

A half hour later, after ditching the ladies due to a "stomach issue," Bruce strolled into the Manor. With any luck, he could get a loop around the city before daybreak.

"Really sir," Alfred said, following Wayne to the batcave, "while I understand the need to keep up appearances, if you could not gargle the $80 bourbon in exchange for a lesser vintage, I would appreciate it."

"Bruce Wayne only drinks the best. Best to cover all bases."

"Of course sir. Was it really necessary to have the auction? I shudder to think what Ms. Sontag will do to poor Master Allen."

Bruce Wayne stopped cold in his tracks and looked at Alfred. "Batman may keep the League out of Gotham for now. But Gotham high society? That's downright terrifying. One date, and those four won't even fly over the city."

"You have quite the devious mind, sir."


End file.
